Beyond Coincidence
by Thecarefreeone
Summary: The paramedics rushed to the limp body in the middle of the street. The river of blood in which the body was bathing had soaked the victim's cloths giving them a smell like one of metal but that didn't matter. What mattered was the man's life which was rapidly fading.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who don't know, this story belonged to Nyx Heart of the Night but for personal reasons she gave them to me. She wrote this chapter but we came up with the idea together. Thanks for reading.

I don't own PJO

* * *

The paramedics rushed to the limp body in the middle of the street. The river of blood in which the body was bathing had soaked the victim's cloths giving them a smell like one of metal but that didn't matter. What mattered was the man's life which was rapidly fading. The piece of glass that had impaled the man during the impact was the size of a big kitchen knife and was sticking out from the man's side.

On the sidewalk was a red-haired woman sobbing. She was the reason the man had been hit by a car. She was the reason he was in this state. It was her turn to cross the street when a car passed a red light and headed straight in her direction. At the last second, this mysterious man pushed her on the sidewalk preventing her from getting crushed but unfortunately had been hit in the process. Now, he was dying on the hard pavement, his life held by a thread.

One of the paramedics checked for a pulse and found a weak one. Immediately, the team took action. One of them started cardiac massaging the man while another one was trying to stop the bleeding. The others around them were preparing to bring the victim on the ambulance.

The crowd who had seen the entire scene was speechless. Some women were crying on their boyfriend's shoulder while others seemed shell-shocked. The driver, who no one had paid attention to, came out of his car. When he saw the figure of the dying man, he zigzagged towards it. A police officer who prevented him from getting too close almost threw-up when the driver's breath reached his nostrils. The man had drank too much for sure because the smell of booze oozed from him. The tipsy man fell to his knees, silent tears sliding down his face as he muttered incomprehensible apologies. Unfortunately, no apologies could erase his actions.

The paramedics carried the body in the ambulance and the woman had to go in another one seeing she had a huge scrape on the side of her head.

The sirens of ambulances could be heard in the crowded streets of New York City as they made their way to the New York Presbyterian Hospital.

* * *

Feel free to leave a review my dear readers to encourage me in continuing. ;)

Thanks for your support guys you're the best!

Love you,

Thecarefreeone


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks to everyone of you who have read and favored, followed or reviewed this story :) You make me smile.

thestoryreader99: You indeed are the first reviewer but I am the one who has the honor of having you as my first reviewer :) I'm sorry to hear about your sixth grade teacher. Did you laugh from nervousness or was it something else? Hahaha the Jersey Devil :) Yes you are correct, the red-head is Rachel

MTrenchRox: Sorry if it was short :( The next chapters should be longer. Thank you for reviewing ;)

allen r: Don't worry, I'll make sure to clear things up in the next chapters :)

Leaded-Pegasus: No grammar mistakes?! I was surprised when I read that part but your review made me smile from ear to ear :) Thanks a lot

The Godling: Fear not, the chapters will be longer.

I don't own PJO

* * *

Annabeth never had been lucky in her life. Hopefully, since she was young, she wouldn't stay stuck with that bad karma. She had to stay in the hospital till she received the results of her brain scans. She felt perfectly fine but the nurses wouldn't let her out of the blasted hospital because they said she presented signs of a concoction and of something else she didn't understand.

For some unknown reasons to Annabeth and the doctors, she had lost conscious while climbing down the stairs as a result; she had fallen and hit her head. The doctors were running tests on her to check two things. The first was to make sure she hadn't damaged her brain too bad in the fall and second, to try to find out what was wrong with her.

Annabeth was fuming because she was sure nothing was wrong with her. Her room, number 215, was for two but her roommate had changed room. It didn't affect Annabeth much seeing she had only been at the hospital for ten hours. Lost in her thoughts, Annabeth hadn't realized nurses had brought another patient in the room. That is, until she heard the familiar sound of a monitor on the other side of the curtain.

Her curiosity took over and Annabeth just had to know what her new roommate was like. It would suck to have a psycho for a roommate or a dangerous person though she highly doubted they would put someone of that kind in the same room as normal patients.

On the other side of the curtain laid an unconscious man. He was in a terrible condition for sure. He had a big bruise on the side of his head and, since the sheets weren`t entirely covering his body, she could see many bandages. Too many for her own liking. They all looked new yet red stains could already be distinguished in the white fabric.

Shaking her head to chase the gruesome images she had imagined out of her mind, Annabeth instead concentrated on the young lad's features. He looked like a mummy, but an athletic mummy if that made any sense. Actually, scratch that, he looked like an athletic person with bandages. He was lean with jet black hair and had high cheek bones. There wasn't much to say since, in her opinion, he looked ordinary. He wasn't particularly handsome but you couldn't say he was unattractive.

Looking at the clock on the wall in front of her, Annabeth realized it was already 9:00 pm. She decided it was best to get some rest and not wait for her neighbor to awake since it was clear he was out until at least tomorrow afternoon.

With those last thoughts, Annabeth laid down and covered herself with the soft blankets snuggling her head into her pillow. It wasn't long before the young woman was fast asleep dreaming of God knows what.

A calm atmosphere overtook the hospital room and only the constant beeping of the monitor could be heard piercing ever so lightly the reigning silence.

* * *

How I love you my readers for being so nice :) Don't forget you can leave a review.

Thecarefreeone


End file.
